book o' ships
by Stary Daze
Summary: Request any ship you want! I do 2p, and nyo as well! If there's also an au you want to ahead and say it!
1. pruita teaser

A\N: ok this is hella short but I wanted to get this request book up! Go ahead and request away my desires

" Gilbert, you know your not allowed to be here! "

Feliciano watched in concern as Ludwig yanked the fallen nation to his feet.

Gilbert's ban from important meetings like the one that was currently boring the nations was always sensitive to the albino and frankly if Ludwig was any less...Ludwig Feli would have showed him why the mafia respected him.

"Ja! I know bruder! I'm to awesome for these stupid meetings anyway!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and dragged him to the door, "Just go home already idiot!"

Feliciano decided to blame the lack of pasta for acting suddenly but it also could have been two fact he was so tired of watching this play out and knowing how pained Gilbert was by this, he had geared the crying multiple times.

Either way he stood, knocking his chair over with a violent crash and glared at the laughing nations, well at least the allies looked slightly remorseful.

The Italian caught his brothers eyes and the older Italian inclined his head at the door where Ludwig stood shell shocked , still holding Gilbert by the collar.

Amber eyes met red ones and Feli easily made his way to the door, "Luddy, let Gil go." His voice was strangely quiet but nations such as Turkey and Spain shifted uneasily.

North Italy was as dangerous as he was sweet.

Ludwig released a wide eyes Gil and Feliciano pulled the albino to his feet with a smile, "Fratello?"

Lovino looked up casually from his notes, "Si?" The ghost of a smirk crossed their faces as their eyes met.

"Send me copies of the notes, ve? I'm going to go with Gil!"

The strangely subdued Italian chuckled and nodded, "Si. Have fun bastards."

Next to him Antonio whispered in rapid Spanish with a sigh. Lovino blushed and shoved him slightly.


	2. 2p! BelLeich

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF MY BAR AND DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE!"

Natasha sighed as she wiped the counters off and watched her wife chase another drunk out of the bar with a mug raised over her head.

"Elise, that's illegal!"

"It'll teach em not to touch my woman!"

Natasha just shook her head with a chuckle as Kuro dragged the short blond by the collar, arguing the whole time. By the time they got to the bar counter Elise was done struggling and decided to do an impression of Kuros cousin Zao and pout.

"You two are in a bad mood."

Natasha commented lightly.

Elise huffed as Kirk set her on the counter, "Well, liebeing, it isn't my fault that fucker out his hand on you."

The bar was fairly empty and Kuro had slipped away to talk to a smirking brunette.

"Still ..." Natasha pouted and hopped up onto the counter, grabbing her wife's hands.

Elise softened and smiled shyly, "Ja...I'm sorry Nat. You know how I get."

Her partner chuckled and pulled the smaller blond closer to her ,kissing her cheek.

Elise relaxed as fingers ghosted across her arms coaxing her to stop bouncing.

Natasha knew the smaller blond was always tense and ready to jump up and kick something so she loves moments where she could help the blond relax.

"Elise, you know I love you?"

" I would hope so since we're married. " Elise chuckled and tilted her head, "I love you too.."

A\N: ok it's short but dang Elise is an interesting charecter..


	3. England is a

A\N: okok. This is one of my favorite requests so far cause I get to play around with something like a love..maze. But it'll be narrated by the oh so lovely ace HK cause I love him? And he's fun to put in certain positions like this. Now mind you I don't like ... Writing like this usually do it might be reallllllly under detailed

Yeah I love him. Alright let's go!

It shouldn't surprise me this whole thing started over an argument over who was the best at seducing.

So the French frog dragged Mr. Art into a stupid competition.

Am I the only one who knew how this would end?

Look, the others might be stupid but I'm not. Neither are England's early colonies.

I could already see money change hands as Jack and Owen got up to leave, probably to go get Hutt and Wy.

Anyway unlike what most nations think

England can and will be a flirt.

He was a pirate.

Not a nun.

The first one up was Spain. He went through this whole flirting back and forth thing with Francy but it wasn't that interesting.

What was interesting was him being pinned to the chair by Arthur.

"Oh god."

I looked up when Al and Matt left with Romano.

Back at the ex pirates.

Antonio was blushing red as Arthur sat on his lap, talking casually in a low voice.

Ok...I forgot he was a total drama queen. To bad he's my ride home.

Fran was low on game.

Then again I don't blame him.

People were walking past him.

Any normal sexually driven person looked like jumping my other dad was a good option.

It went like that for a while.

Germany went up and Arthur started talking about how delicious sausage is.

Gilbert went up and the two just did some weird adult talk.

Kiku just sat there being red.

"You done?"

Arthur grinned at me as we grabbed out respective bags.

"Mmhm."

He was smirking now.

So yeah.

Visits are fun.


	4. ameita

A\N: SKSKSK--SHITHFTHGA. OKOKOK. This is a guest request for America x N.Italy! I'm improving!

Tears of Hearts: st zjzrjzjrzjrzrjzfjztjsrrus! I knowwww. Also HK is Hong Kong! A short fucker I love.

Prompt: car ride, rain, crushes

\--daze--

When it all started Alfred couldn't put a word to it.

Scary? No...

Nerve wracking?...probably

He just knew one thing.

He fucking hated storms in Venice.

He stood in the doorway eyeing the storm when Feliciano spotted him.

"Ciao America."

The usually hyper Italian was uncharacteristically sober.

Alfred smiled, "Yo! I thought you left with Ludwig earlier dude?"

Amber eyes looked at him in amusement and Feliciano shook his head, "Nope. He had to go take care of Gil. He's sick, si?"

The blond nodded.

It was on the mind of every nation as is.

Gil still being around just put off something No one was ready for.

"Oh. Do you need a ride?"

Feliciano tilted his head at the downpour and Alfred took a selfish moment to

look a him.

Framed by the cloudy skies and in his jacket Feliciano just looked beautiful.

Something so beautiful would always be out of his reach.

"Ah...sure Fel." the Italian smiled brighter and the two set off down the steps towards his black toyota.

Afraid to scare Al Feliciano tossed the blond the keys, "You go ahead and drive bello."

Deciding he like his stomach in its rightful place Alfred got into the drivers sat with a bemused smile.

After both nations where strapped in America pulled into the scarce traffic.

As they drove they talked about other nations, who was sleeping with who, who was at war with who, and who was ready to kill who.

"Oh that reminds me!"

Feliciano chuckled and looked over at Alfred, "Al, who are you dating?"

The American jumped slightly and laughed, "No one dude! Well...not at the moment at least.."

Feliciano tilted his head, "Why the long face? I'm single to."

Blue eyes widened, "Wait shit you are? What about Ludwig?"

" Him? Oh, he's a friend. And honestly I think I tore him out. A relationship wouldn't work that well even if we felt something... "

Alfreds smile brightened, "Oh...Oh! Well I guess can say this without being a fuck."

Amber eyes looked at him in bemusement as the self proclaimed hero turned to look at Feli

"Hey...I lo--"

"CAR!"

then it went black.


	5. 2p RoNor-ish

A\N: oml! Yusssss! Dude Vasska is my shit. I love him. Ok this is gonna be fun so let's gooo.

\--daze--

Vasska considered himself to be a calm person.

He really did.

But he was currently begging any God in the area to grant him some sort of patience for his dear red headed friend.

"Wolfie! Whatcha doing now!?"

The raven haired teen sighed and remembered why he was antisocial in the first fucking place

But if course Loki decided that they were going to be frends.

Honestly Vasska just went with it.

"I'm making a pungent square, little flame."

Loki pulled himself up into the counter his shorter friend was working on.

Vasska forgot when the nicknames started but they were fitting.

He was Wolfie because he had a..secret obsession with Werewolves.

And Loki was Little flame because he set the kitchen on fire for fun.

"Wait what's a ..puffy square?"

" oh my god don't you have a fire to start? "

Deciding that he was not going to get any work done he slid his paper around to face Loki and pointed at the square neatly drawn in the center of the paper, "Its for genetics "

Loki scanned the paper and his smile dimmed, "Wolfie, I love you but you focus on class."

Red eyes meet bright blue and Vasska tilted his head in that innocently curious way Loki and Alec found endearing, "Thanks...?"

The Norwegian sighed, "THAT ... I give up we are going to be late picking up our spawn."

Another thing the teen boys shared was weird younger brothers.

The boys where currently in Lokis beat up pick up with the boys in the back Alec nudged Egil and the two started mumbling about some game( at least Vas hoped so, he heard something about knives)

"Hey...Ah...Vasska?"

Oh this was serious? Actual name card has been played.

"Yea?"

Loki sghed, "I didn't ...but You to much?..did i?"

Vasska sighed and gingerly put a hand on his friends shoulder...

Yeah

Being with Loki was something he could do

Possibly forever.

He had to remind himself there's a difference better marriage(which neither would object) and whatever the boys had planned out for their relationship


End file.
